


A Pleasant Surprise/意外之喜

by yanxiaoyanyan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is a secret porn star, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sort Of, Voyeurism, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanxiaoyanyan/pseuds/yanxiaoyanyan
Summary: 马尔科瞧见了些与某位特定的"雀斑美人"有关系的有趣事儿。
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	A Pleasant Surprise/意外之喜

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Pleasant Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424305) by [quietfaun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietfaun/pseuds/quietfaun). 



_你瞧见这个了没？！？！？！？！？！？！？！？！？！？！_

他今天过得很坏，萨奇用再多感叹号也不能引起他多少兴趣；现在的马尔科只想关掉邮箱，爬上床，钻进被窝安安稳稳地缩起来，读读书，撸撸狗。他现在还没有这么干的唯一理由就是，萨奇紧接着给他发的那个链接，指向的显然是一个色情网站。

倒不是说马尔科黄片看得多，一眼就认出来这网站是什么性质，但是这网址的后缀是NanTongShiMeng.com……真的没有给马尔科留下太多的联想余地。（TwinkDreams.com）

他还是很想就这么把邮箱给关了，但是好奇心逐渐占了上风。首先，萨奇看这是图个啥？其次，天地良心，他马尔科难道像是会在乎他好朋友看什么片的人吗？得，好奇心赢了，他挠了挠自己胡子拉碴的下巴，点进了那个链接里。

男同湿梦，网页设计艳俗花哨，显然是那种抓取一切相关信息的盗版网站。视频毫无规律地堆在页面里，有正规拍摄的，也有自制的那种。黑色界面蓝色线条，这网站用起来似乎倒是挺简单，但是满眼蠕动着的小广告叫他有点发怵。

“我电脑可别中病毒啊，”马尔科轻声自言自语。

现下，他的视频播放界面上，一间干净明亮的浴室正纯洁无害地发着光。视频的标题是：“雀斑美人为你给自己做清洁”。这不是挺正常的吗。马尔科没多想，只是寻思这到底有什么值得萨奇大惊小怪地发给他。他犹犹豫豫地按下播放键，做好了看见任何牛鬼蛇神的心理准备。他们这帮人里可能就数萨奇最最天真无邪，但是搞搞肮脏恶作剧的想法总是有着格外强的吸引力。

至少这个浴室还蛮漂亮的。眼看着镜头对准了浴室洁白的瓷砖，马尔科不禁嗤笑出声：他看的是个房产推销视频还是怎么着？他睁着疲倦的双眼，用手掌撑住了下巴。要是这视频里真有什么恶心巴拉的东西，他立刻就抄家伙（枕头什么的）冲进萨奇家里把他揍出屎来。蓝毛巾，完美无瑕的不锈钢洁具，然后，终于，淋浴的声音出现了。

透明门后的人影现出身形，马尔科的下巴掉在了桌子上。

波特卡斯 D.艾斯，在他妈全世界的雀斑美人里，偏偏是这一个出现在了氤氲的水汽之中。他手指穿过自己打湿的头发时，手臂肌肉优美地屈伸；而他后背本就足够漂亮的曲线在他动作时变得更加明显，就好像他知道有人在看着他似的。他当然知道。这可是——

“什么鬼……”一时间，马尔科的两只手都平放在了桌面上，除了目瞪口呆地盯着屏幕，他什么都做不了。确实，他俩现在已经不在一起住了，他不可能知道这小子天天都在干什么——但那也没什么好奇怪的。尤其是艾斯还有路飞那样一个弟弟。艾斯总是这样的：连着好些天杳无音讯，又突然在某一天重又出现在他的生活里，好像一颗充满吸引力的野草。自从他搬出去，马尔科也没有打听过他在做什么工作；他原本以为至少不会太坏，毕竟艾斯给自己买了房，但是……这个？

暗色的纹身在天生的小麦色皮肤上显得十分醒目，马尔科觉得自己至少应该为他们的“家族”图腾被如此暴露愤懑一下，但事实上他除了盯着艾斯的屁股看，脑子一片空白。水流沿着艾斯的身体滑落，填满他肌肉起伏间创造的每一道沟壑，滑进他两片臀瓣之间，再滴落，向下，向——

他是过呼吸了吗？感觉像是。数九隆冬天，他的房间里怎么这么热？

镜头追随着水流，挑逗地滑下艾斯的身体，在他臀部的高度停了好一阵，给了那儿一个很不错的运动特写。镜头又推回艾斯脸上，恰恰撞上了青年人回过头，越过自己肩膀的一瞥。一个连马尔科都只见过几回的最甜美的笑容点亮了艾斯的面孔，马尔科觉得房间里的温度又升高了。

“ _嘿……_ ”噢操。这就断绝了最后一丝错认的可能性。这就是艾斯的声音。这视频是真的。也不知道为什么，他的裤子仿佛比平时紧了一些。“ _我不知道你会提前回来。我本想在你回来之前做好清洁……_ ”操，他俩的眼神透过相机交汇了，马尔科感觉到他的勃起顶在了裤子上。

长着雀斑的脸上划过一丝惊异，一阵天使般的笑声从他口中滚落。“ _表演？得了吧，你不想真的摸摸我吗？_ ”艾斯半阖上眼睛，马尔科尽全力让双手都停留在桌面上。“ _那，好吧。你要什么都可以，宝贝。_ ”听上去又俗套又真实。他妈的。

终于，艾斯完全面对镜头了。他只差一点就一拳砸在了电脑的关机键上。是意志力，让他最终只是可怜地抽抽了一下，什么都没做。

马尔科和艾斯在一起住了十年。从高中到大学，他们都毕业之后，还在一起住过一段日子。他当然见过这人的裸体——他妈的，有几次他太累了，没注意到艾斯带了人回来或者正在与五指姑娘二人世界，甚至还撞见过这家伙硬着的样子。全都和现在的情况没有丝毫可比性。

艾斯懒洋洋地靠在淋浴间的墙上，一手仍旧插在头发之间，另一手搭在小腹上。他还没有完全硬起来，但是他半勃的老二已经让马尔科打了个哆嗦。艾斯随手玩弄着向下延伸、包围住他性器的耻毛，又发出一阵可爱的笑声来。“ _我喜欢你现在看我的眼神。_ ”

那只撩拨人心的手放弃了黑色蜷曲的毛发，重又向上身滑去，只有指尖拖拽在他湿漉漉的皮肤上。现下他不听管教的头发已经尽数从脸颊旁拂开，他的另一只手也开始抚摸自己的身体。它们一同向上，在脖颈绷紧的肌肉上摩擦，又回落，掌心擦过他的关节，他身体一阵颤抖。马尔科发出一声短促的尖叫。

他双手逡巡时，后背也缓缓运动着，推动他腰胯向前摆动，逐渐硬起的阴茎进入了画面中。指尖轻飘擦过他最需要被照顾的地方，在他紧绷的大腿内侧抚摩着。艾斯挑逗自己的方式是如此美妙，马尔科此时只想将屏幕里那一双换成自己的手。他想要感受艾斯大腿内侧的肌肉会如何在他的手指之下痉挛，想要感受艾斯腹股沟处的温度会如何浸染上他的指关节。马尔科颤抖着吐出一口叹息，倒进椅背里。如果他真的要就这么看下去，至少他该好好地看。

艾斯继续逗弄自己的身体——始终直直地望着镜头——马尔科的手也缓缓滑进了自己双腿之间。他把视频开到全屏，隔着裤子懒洋洋地抚摸起自己来。

“ _你还想要更多吗？_ ”马尔科忍下一声回应的呐喊。艾斯似乎在偷偷取笑他显而易见的沮丧。一只大手——因为之前老是玩儿打火机，上面留下了小小的烧伤瘢痕——终于绕上了他阴茎的底部，轻轻挤按着。马尔科嗓子里漏出一声充满罪恶感的呻吟， 不得不停下动作，让自己冷静一下。

艾斯揉按着他阴茎的根部，指尖的每一下摩擦和挤压，都让他口中发出愉悦的细小声响。技巧十足的手指向下探去，将双球也纳入掌握。短暂、缓慢的几下拉拽让艾斯和马尔科都喘息出声。艾斯已经完全硬起来了，那些短短的推挤稳定地加快了。

“ _啊……_ ”多甜蜜的声音啊。马尔科发出无声的呻吟，隔着裤子将手指绕在了他硬到发疼的阴茎上。他沿着突起的边线长长撸动着，感觉到顶端的湿液已经濡湿了他的睡裤。

“我操，艾斯……”金发男人呛出一声，再也无法忍受，将裤子褪到了大腿处。他的阴茎湿漉漉地拍上了他的小腹，他急躁地顺着柱体一把捋下，给自己的睾丸一记轻轻的挤压。

屏幕里，艾斯扭动了一下。绕在他阴茎上的手指松开，向上与另一只手一同揉捏起乳头来。他手指夹住两颗肉粒，拉扯着、抓拧着，臀部在空气里顶动，就好像在操什么东西一样，渴求着一点摩擦。在他自己粗暴的蹂躏之下，他的乳头的颜色逐渐加深，让马尔科想要含住它们，用牙齿和舌头逗弄，直到艾斯因为过量的快感而哀求他停下。他想要看着艾斯的理智分崩离析，甚至在他去触碰他的阴茎之前。

镜头平滑地转动了一个角度，看着出现的画面，马尔科突然停下了手中的动作。打湿的发卷粘在艾斯的脸颊上，灰眼睛径直望向马尔科的脸。两根手指深深压进了他的嘴里，一根舌头偶尔从嘴角探出鲜红的一瞥，仔细地舔过手指的每一个角落。这一刻，如果那双嘴唇能含住他的老二，马尔科愿意出卖灵魂。

他的舌头在关节上弹动，给它们涂上口水。画面里，淋浴没有停下，水珠沿他的肩膀滑落，在他胸前形成了一道道水流。它们强调出艾斯身体的每一条曲线、每一个斜角，让马尔科想要舔净他身上滚动的每一滴水珠。

镜头又切，艾斯的后背又一次出现在屏幕上，银色的眼珠仍像刚才那样，越过肩膀回望着镜头。眼神接触没有断开过，让房间里越来越热了。艾斯一只手滑至身后，指头抚触着皮肤。在他腰间，脊柱下端的凹陷里聚起了一汪小泊，水流四溢，细小的溪流顺着他股间的深沟淌下。这就是艺术品。

手指随着水流向下，两根指头撑开了他两片臀瓣，中指在后穴入口处的褶皱周围打着圈儿。马尔科已经不再压抑自己的呻吟了，摆动腰胯，在自己掌心中抽插着，喘息随着每一次向前顶弄变得更加粗重。艾斯就像是在回应他的呻吟一样，随着中指深深地插入穴口，也发出呼吸不稳的响动。他用那根指头以稳定的频率抽插着自己。“ _哦操，_ ”艾斯的嗓音颤抖着变了调，他向后顶去，手指已经完全插进了身体深处。他忘情地扭着屁股，显然，指关节挤压他身体内部的感受让他很舒服。

“ _我好想要你，_ ”艾斯紧咬牙关，嘶嘶地说，“ _我经_ _常_ _自己_ _这么做，脑子里想着的都是你……_ ”这么说着，艾斯又向自己身体里推入了另一根指头，后背甜美地弓起。“ _啊——啊……_ ”

马尔科用力捏住了自己的阴茎根部，不想要仅仅因为艾斯的声音就射出来。他是真的这么敏感吗？只是两根指头，就叫他失态成这个样子？如果马尔科用三根手指将他撑开，他会尖叫着扭动吗？四根呢？他能就这么让他射出来吗，仅仅用手指插入他、打开他？

镜头又动了起来。艾斯只轻微地向它转了转身子，仍旧把他的脸靠在淋浴间的瓷砖上。刚刚被他身体遮挡的部分现在一览无余，马尔科抽了口气。两根指头深深插在艾斯的身体里，一只手正从下到上撸动着他的阴茎，挤出的前液立即被水流冲刷干净。

“ _你喜欢就这么看着我，是不是？_ ”艾斯喘道，一个微笑浮现在他唇边，叫马尔科腰臀猛一抽搐，整个身体都打了个颤。两手同时动了起来，那长着雀斑的男人将脸颊更用力地贴紧在了瓷砖上。它们的动作越发粗暴也越发快了，马尔科看得出他是如何在前后的刺激中扭摆着身子。“ _你的眼睛……唔……_ ”

马尔科几乎能够想象艾斯声音的尾音转化成他的名字。 _唔……马尔科……_ 他的手也加快了动作，另一手摩挲着他的睾丸。他能够感觉到自己开始绷紧、抽搐，臀部像有了自己的意志一样动了起来。他想操艾斯。他想要插入那个漂亮的屁股，他想要看着艾斯的脸，看着他为他崩溃——看着他因为快感而顾不得流出的口涎、看着他因为饥渴而失去聚焦的眼睛。

屏幕上，艾斯胡乱地操着他的手，随着他越来越接近快感的顶峰，抵住瓷砖的双唇分开了，他伸出舌头，失神地耷拉到嘴唇之外。那两根指头甚至已经不再抽插，而是按进身体深处，手腕颤动着，显然是在用力摩擦着他敏感的腺体，榨出他身体所能感觉到的最后一滴快感。

“我操，这太——”马尔科喘息出声，手指动得越来越快。他大口喘着气，腹部剧烈地起伏，他愈发接近高潮，指间尽是不断流出的黏滑的液体。

他电脑的扩音器传出一声放肆的呻吟，艾斯激烈地高潮了，他身体上每一块肌肉都随着他在瓷砖上的喷发颤抖着。眼看着那双银色的眼珠因为快感向上翻起、艾斯的手指在阴茎上没有规律地痉挛着收缩，马尔科臀部一抖，也到达了高潮，精液洒在了他小腹（和上衣）上。这一刻，他空白的大脑里有的只是艾斯的脸。

他俩都在撸动中结束了自己的高潮。艾斯的精液很快就被水流带走了，而马尔科的却只能粘嗒嗒地从他手指上滴落，掉在了他此刻已经没法儿继续穿的睡衣上。虽然高潮已经结束了，他仍然在自己敏感的睾丸上轻柔地揉按着。

“ _唔……_ ”有人在他耳边呢喃，马尔科的脑子缓缓加载上线，看着艾斯完成他的表演。又抬起两手来梳理自己的头发，他面孔上又现出那个甜不知耻的微笑。“ _我感觉很好，宝贝。_ ”

他心里有很大一部分产生了些许罪恶感，因为他刚刚看了自己好朋友打飞机的视频。但去他妈的，他心里更大的一部分感觉满足极了。马尔科半睁着眼，看着艾斯的视频以他关掉淋浴，将自己擦干作结。

这是什么性癖吗？就浴室、淋浴那一套？大概吧。但是让马尔科热起来的绝对不是淋浴这个部分。

我操。我真干了这种事吗？马尔科向下看去，凝视自己，随着贤者时间晕乎乎的幸福逐渐消散，罪恶感冒出了头。他应该立刻给艾斯打电话跟他谈谈这事儿。艾斯会有什么反应？

不过不管怎么说，该做的事还得做。马尔科抓过电脑旁的纸巾，快速地给自己做了个清洁，换了件新睡衣，把裤子穿好。一切都安顿好，网页也关上了，马尔科掏出了手机。

他还没来得及劝阻自己，就已经拨出了电话。手指自动在屏幕上敲出了艾斯的号码，他将手机举到了耳边。

“嘿，你这老鸟头！（you old chicken）”听到熟悉的问候，他还是不禁微笑起来。虽然他肚子里有什么东西因为艾斯的声音听起来是如此开怀而微微抽搐了一下。“好久没和你说话啦。怎么了吗，大叔？（old man） ”

他沉默了几秒，对面传来艾斯担忧的声音。终于，马尔科开了口。“那什么……我今儿在网上看到了点有意思的。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 1些译者的屁话：  
> ①阿黑颜果然是他妈全世界人类的共同性幻想  
> ②那个域名的翻译，因为本人也没看过什么国产男性向txl塞克斯网，有好建议的话欢迎告诉我。艾斯酱对马医生的称呼，我译得也很犹豫，有什么更好建议的话也欢迎告诉我！


End file.
